More Than Just Sisters
by A Cold Touch
Summary: A series of lemons detailing Elsa and Anna's secret relationship. Despite the dangers of their taboo love, the two sisters fall in the embrace of love and desire. Elsanna icest ensues. Rated m for a reason! NOTE: ON hiatus due to me working on Tears of Ice.
1. Chapter 1

More Than Just Sisters (Ep. 1)

I DO NOT OWN FROZEN. ALL COPYRIGHT BELONGS TO DISNEY.

WARNING: Elsanna wincest ahoy!

Episode One: Can't Hold It Back Anymore

"Anna, we can't just do this! I-It's not right!" Elsa stuttered as she backed up against a wall. "There's so much at stake if everyone found out what we feel!"

The redhead walked closer to her, her blue eyes filled with an emotion that her older sister knew too well. "_If_ they found out, Elsa. But we aren't going to let them find out... No one will discover this, even our servants. Not even Kristoff!"

The Queen's heart raced even faster. As much as it pains her to think about it, she too has the same feelings for her sister. But she had to keep those feelings concealed for Anna's safety. Her brain and heart were warring with each other, threatening to tear her apart. Anna went in closer to her, trapping her against the wall. The older wanted to push her away, even considering knocking some sense into her by force.

"Anna, don't you know what will happen if the people found out about us? About what we're doing?! Elsa warned, her fear betrayed by her quivering voice. The horrifiying images of bloody riots and the sisters' overthrow were already forming in her head. And that was just the least of her worries. Frost started to form on the wall as Elsa was starting to get consumed by fear.

Anna sensed her sister's panic, and she backed up slightly to give her space. She took her hands into hers to try and calm her down. "Elsa, please... I-I don't want to be alone again..."

"But we're sisters! Anna, for your safety- "

Tears started to form in her younger sister's eyes, and Elsa immediately regretted trying to convince her how wrong her feelings for her were. "It doesn't matter Elsa! You promised me that you were not going to leave me again! That you weren't going to shut me out anymore!" Anna sobbed.

"Please Elsa... Don't leave me alone again..."

Her sister's heartbreaking plea struck the right cord. "Anna..." the blonde whispered softly as she pulled her into an embrace. "I-I... I made a promise. And I intend to keep it." Elsa pulled her sister's face up so she can face her. Traces of a smile formed on her lips, and the blonde involuntarily returned the gesture.

The younger girl tenderly nuzzled her face into her sister's pale neck. "I love you Elsa..."

"Anna, I love you too bu-"

Anna placed her hands on the Queen's hips, drawing a soft gasp from her. She'd been never touched like this, and the way it felt nice was something Elsa could get addicted too. Elsa involuntarily rested her hands on the small of her back and pulled her in a bit more. Her brain was losing the war of morality, giving into the dark temptation. The Queen softly touched Anna's chin, and pulled her so she was looking at her.

Slowly, their faces came closer. Their eyes fluttered shut as their lips made contact for the first time. Anna's lips felt warm, hot almost, as Elsa's cool ones met hers. They delved deeper into the kiss, their cheeks turning scarlet by the second. The little voice in Elsa's head yelling at her about how _wrong_ this was was silenced by lust.

Elsa was the first one to pull out of the kiss. Anna however, wanted, no, _needed _more. Without giving her sister a rest, the redhead crashed her lips onto Elsa's once again. The Queen's mind raced as her sister ran her hands all over her body, drawing more soft moans from the blonde. Her mind tried to shake Elsa out of her trance one last time.

_This is wrong_.

_This is beyond immoral_.

Anna's tongue forcing its way into her mouth silenced those doubts in Elsa for good. Her eyes widen from the sudden and surprising intrusion, before fluttering shut. A subdued moan escaped Elsa's throat. The sisters' tongues entwined together in a tango, battling for dominance in the heated kiss. Elsa's hands wander down to Anna's rear and squeezed them softly. Anna gasped, and Elsa took her chance.

She twisted them around so Anna was the one pinned against the wall. Her sister whimpered softly as Elsa took command of the kiss, pushing her tongue between Anna's lips. A deep red blush colored her cheeks. It felt good,_very_ good to be able to kiss her like this. The fact that it was taboo added even more to the excitement.

Anna's eyes fluttered shut and she wrapped her arms around her older sister's neck. "Oh Elsa..."

The fire that was lit inside Elsa when her sister had kissed her burned even hotter. Hearing Anna moan like that made her drunk with lust. Elsa took her sister's skirt and lifted it up, exposing her smooth legs. Her cool hand felt very nice against her skin, wandering all over her thighs and calves. She wrapped her legs around her waist, and Elsa responded in kind. She droved her up the wall and kissed her with abandon, all the while feeling Anna up hungrily.

A warm feeling started building up between Anna's legs. Her skirt had hiked up all the way up to her waist. Her older sister's soft hands wandered down to her bottom, and the redhead sighed happily. Suddenly, Anna couldn't feel the wall against her back anymore. It took a second for her to realize that Elsa was carrying her.

Elsa sets Anna on her bed softly, getting on top of her sister and claiming her soft lips once more. The blonde was kissing her powerfully, vicious even. She was nipping her lips before subduing Anna's own tongue. Waves of heat started building up in Elsa, especially between her legs. For the first time, Elsa felt what it was like to be hot.

Abruptly, Elsa pulled out of the kiss. Anna whined softly at the loss and was about to complain when she suddenly felt a pair of hands on her breasts. The Queen's hands quickly untied her bodice, and Anna sat up to allow her sister to take it off of her. Elsa grabbed the hem of Anna's light blue blouse and paused for a moment. Anna nodded her head, and Elsa lifted the blouse off of her. The redhead's cheeks blushed deep red as her body was exposed to her.

"Beautiful..." Elsa whispered softly as she inspected her body. The blonde pushed her down again while she played with the redhead's petite breasts. She kissed her lower this time, nipping her neck teasingly. Anna shivered lightly under Elsa's cool body.

"Elsa... That feels so good... Don't stop, please..." Anna whimpered lightly. A predatory smile creeped into the blonde's lips. If this is how Anna reacts when she's touched, how will she act when they delve deeper into their desires?

The Queen kissed her way down to her breasts. She softly blew a cool breath on Anna's nipples. Anna's reaction was delicious; the redhead letting out a high pitched moan as her nipples hardened with desire. Smirking, Elsa leaned in and started to suck on her breasts.

A breathy moan escaped Anna's lips. "Ohhhh Elsa..." The redhead's hands went up to her sister's head to cradle her against her chest. The heat between her legs started burning hotter with every flick of Elsa's cold tongue and every pass of her cool breath. Her panties started getting wet.

_There's no turning back now, _Elsa thought as she placed her hands on Anna's skirt. She deftly removed the blue skirt off of her sister, taking her panties off as well. Now Anna was fully bared to her and was at her mercy. Without thinking, the blonde reached out and gently teased the entrance of her sister's most intimate place. Anna sucked in her breath, the chill of Elsa's finger only serving to feed the flames of desire.

"Elsa... Don't stop touching me... Please don't..." Anna said breathily.

"Who said I would? We're just _beginning_..."

The Queen gently slides her finger in her. The redhead bit her lip to stiffle a loud moan and her back arched in pleasure. Her eyes rolled back from the sensations. "E-Elsa..."

"Yes Anna?" the blonde asked huskily. She increased the speed of her fingering, and her sister moaned even more. She relished with sight of her sister enjoying the pleasure, the way her eyelids fluttered with every motion.

"Whatever you're doing... Don't stop it..." Anna's chest rose and fell with every breath, while her hips bucked with every motion of her sister's digit.

Elsa smiled wickedly. Something in her enjoyed the way Anna begged for her. Whatever it was, it was starting to hijack her mind. "That's right... _Moan_ for me Anna..." she purred. She drove her fingers in her more, picking up the passion.

Anna couldn't think coherently as pleasure overwhelmed her. Elsa was playing her like an instrument and her moans and whimpers were her music. Suddenly, Elsa's finger rubbed her just the right way. "Fuck!" the redhead gasped. She _never _swore in her life before.

Lips came crashing down upon hers, silencing the redhead. However, Elsa didn't stop touching that area. In fact, she started fingering her like there was no tomorrow. The younger girl screams into the kiss as she was sent over the edge. The best feeling she had ever felt overwhelmed her body and stars exploded in her vision. Had it not been for Elsa's kiss, there would have been no doubt they would have been caught.

It seemed like an eternity before Anna recovered from her orgasm. When her senses refocused, she noticed Elsa was nibbling her neck softly. "You're so beautiful Anna..." Elsa purred.

"I'm so sorry Elsa..." Anna suddenly whispered, shaking her head furiously. Elsa tilted her head in confusion. What is her sister sorry about?

"Elsa, I'm so sorry I was so loud! If you didn't shut me up, we could have been cau-"

Elsa's lips silenced her again, cutting her sister off midsentence. She was kissing her more lovingly this time however, unlike the way she was dominating her earlier. "Shhh... Don't be sorry Anna. Besides, I like the way you moan..."

Anna smiled at her and pulled Elsa up for a kiss. The heat inside her was satisfied for now, but Anna has a feeling it would return with a vengeance later. Her hands wander down her sister's body, feeling up her elegant form.

"It's my turn, Anna," Elsa whispered when she pulled out of the kiss. Anna smiled at her, eager to pleasure her sister.

The Queen gently twisted them around so Anna was on top of her. The redhead did the same thing her sister did to her earlier, feeling her up through her ice gown. A low moan slips past Elsa's lips.

Hearing her sister moan like that was like a drug for Anna. She played with her hair gently while embracing her. She didn't care about her sister's perpetually colder body. Her arousal for her kept her warm.

Elsa's own pale hands were running over her sister's nude back. _Oh God, she's warm_. Her sister's name escapes her lips in a breathy moan, softly encouraging Anna to continue what she was doing and more.

Alien heat coursed through her body, going faster with every touch of Anna's warm hands. She felt a tugging on her gown and Elsa pulled out of the kiss. "Need a hand, Anna?"

With a wave of her hand, the ice gown melted into snowflakes before disappearing completely. Anna had always been slightly jealous of her sister's regal body, of her pale skin, and her blonde hair. But seeing her like this, seeing each other the way only lovers do, was different. It fed her lust for her even more. "Oh Elsa, your body is so beautiful..."

The Queen smirked at her and lied back against the bed, arching her back. Anna's hands gently reached out to touch her breasts. Elsa groans softly, placing her hands on top of hers. Another soft squeeze of Anna's hands fed the growing flame between her legs.

"Your hands feel so good Anna..."

The younger girl leaned her head down and starts kissing her breasts softly. Elsa sucks her breath in and arched her back, giving Anna more of her breasts. The way the redhead worked her hard nub with her mouth was driving her crazy, fanning the fire even more. Fractals of ice started forming on the ceiling, the characteristic sound of it expanding accompanying it.

Sweat started to drip down Elsa's face. "A-Anna. Kiss me lower... Please..." As if they had a mind of their own, her legs spread themselves wide, opening up her most intimate parts for her sister.

More than happy to fulfill her sister's plea, the redhead started peppering her sister's body with soft kisses. She felt a pair of hands playing with her auburn hair, gently twirling braids in encouragement. The scent of Elsa's arousal drew her in between the Queen's legs. She planted a kiss right at her center, her lips lightly touching the slick, wet folds.

Elsa's eyes widened and a soft cry slipped from her mouth when she felt Anna's tongue start stroking her folds. The erotic novels she had secretly enjoyed reading had described how good it felt, but to experience it first hand was very different. She hooked her legs over her sister's shoulders and her hips bucked up to Anna's hot tongue.

As the redhead started to lick and stroke her with more fervor, Elsa found herself clawing at the bedsheets under her. Her azure eyes fluttered with every lap of her sisters tongue. The ice on the ceiling started forming even more elaborate patterns and grew even thicker.

"Ohhh Anna... K-keep going..." Elsa moaned as she arched her back. She bit her lip to stop a sharp cry when Anna licked her clit passionately.

The blaze in her body grew to uncontrollable levels. Her heart was beating uncontrollably, almost threatening to burst out of her chest. The Queen's hips bucked up to Anna's tongue, driven by desire and pleasure. "Ohh fuck... Anna!"

The way her sister swore and screamed her name was too much for Anna. She started eating her out like there's no tomorrow, probing her tongue into her before lashing her clit in vicious strokes. It was too much for the Snow Queen to handle. Elsa shutted her eyes tightly as ecstasy ripped through her. Her silent scream was accompanied by a blast of cold and snow throughout the room.

After a few minutes of bliss and silence, Elsa finally recovered from her high. Her eyes open and she noticed that the ice on the ceiling captured the moment she was in the throes of pleasure. She was mesmerized by how detailed the engraved scene was, when suddenly, a voice spoke between her legs. She looked down and saw Anna shivering and she had snow on her hair.

"E-E-Elsa? I-It's fre-e-ezing here!" the redhead said between chattering teeth.

The Queen blushed and willed all the snow and ice in her room away. She took a blanket and wrapped Anna in it before pulling her into her arms. Her sister cuddled up to her, finding comfort in her loving arms. They stayed there in that position for a few moments.

"Elsa?" Anna asked, breaking the silence. Her sister kissed her forehead once before turning her to face her.

"Yeah?"

"What does this mean for us?"

A smile appeared on the Queen's lips. "Well it means we're more than just sisters now."


	2. Chapter 2

More Than Just Sisters (Ep. 2)

AS MUCH AS I WOULD LIKE TO OWN IT, I DO NOT OWN FROZEN. FROZEN BELONGS TO DISNEY.

WARNING: Choo choo! The Elsa/Anna wincest train has arrived!

Episode Two: I Don't Care What They're Going To Say

Politics.

_God, she loathed politics._

Had it not been so important, the Queen of Arendelle would have fallen asleep from sheer boredom right now. Either that, or she would have blasted these fools away. The Southern Isles had decided to plead for forgiveness. Ever since that bastard Prince Hans was delivered back to his home kingdom, Elsa thought the Southern Isles would finally stay out of their affairs. They even had sent the Crown Prince, Ulfric the Crimson, as their ambassador to Arendelle.

She rapped her fingers against her throne lightly, doing her best to look engaged in the topic. Ulfric held a giant sheet of paper, which had been mostly filled with dull facts about his homeland. "And in conclusion, the Southern Isles agree to pay severe _reparations_," he said the word with some pained difficulty before continuing. "For Hans's _heinous_ actions against Arendelle. We hope that this will mend the relations between Arendelle and the Southern Isles."

The memory of Hans flashed in Elsa's mind. Had it not been for her sister's sacrifice, it would have been no doubt she wouldn't be here today. Her brief spout of anger was silenced when she thought of her sister turned lover. _Anna. Oh God she wanted her so badly right now. _Ever since they became lovers four nights ago, the two sisters have been spending most of their hours together lost in each other's bodies. She felt herself become suddenly aroused as she thought of what they did last night...

The Crown Prince cleared his throat, shaking the Queen off of her trance. Elsa beamed at him, masking the fact she wasn't paying attention to him. "Of course! May our kingdoms prosper!" she said with very well-done faked enthusiasm.

Ulfric grinned and bowed before the Queen. "Excellent! We shall discuss about what the conditions for our payments will be later afternoon." With those words, the contingent of servants the prince brought and the Crown Prince himself marched dutifully out the throne room.

The Queen groaned in frustration, ice frosting the armrests. _Why later? She is going to be busy with Anna afterwards_! She sighed softly and pinched the bridge of her nose before slumping on her throne. _It's going to be a long day.._.

She closed her eyes and allowed her mind to wander. It took only a few seconds for her to become fixated on Anna. The _things_ they did the night before started to play out her head again. She remembered the way Anna moaned her name as she used her fingers on her. _Oh yes. _And the way she screamed her name as she came all over the bed. _Oh god. _Without thinking, she started rubbing herself through her skirt. A risky move, since noon was the time the servants usually brought her the morning news. But right now, she could use for some stress relief.

Elsa leaned back against the throne as she pulled her skirt up to her waist. Her hand slipped under her panties, rubbing her core gently. A contended whimper slipped pass her lips as pleasure slowly started coursing through her. Part of her tried telling her to stop it, to get back to her royal duties before someone catches her. It was silenced with the thoughts of doing things with Anna. Specifically, doing very _dirty things _with Anna...

"Hi Elsa!"

The Queen jumped out of her throne, her heart beating faster than ever before. A spike of white ice formed in her grip, ready to be used. Anna raised her hands in surrender, and the Ice Queen lowered her hands. Unlike her rich and regal ice gown, Anna was wearing a plain pink blouse and black skirt. She could have easily fitted in with the richer commoners of Arendelle.

"Anna, what were you doing behind my throne?!" Elsa hissed.

"Waiting for your meeting to be finished of course!" the redhead giggled. She glanced at Elsa's fingers and noticed that they had glistened lightly. Anna can't help but smile like a predator at her older sister.

"Ah, so you're excited already?" Anna said to her sister, using the exact same words and tone her sister had growled in her ear last night. Elsa blushed even redder and she wiped her hands on her skirt.

The blonde fixed her skirt before crossing her arms over her chest. Well, better being caught by your sister masturbating than getting caught by the staff. "Anna, we have guests in the castle. I don't think openly flirting with me is a good idea. Especially right now."

"Says the girl that was pleasuring herself in the throne room."

Elsa still can't believe how much her sister changed since that faithful night. She'd always thought that she was the cute and innocent little girl during her childhood. Now, her appetite for sex... is insatiable, to say the least._That perfect girl is gone, _Elsa reminded herself. Anna placed her hands on her hips. The blonde's eyes stole a quick glance, remembering every fine detail of her body.

"Fine..." the Queen admitted. "I was, err, pleasuring myself... To relieve all this stress of running a kingdom."

Anna smiled that smile of hers again. She grabbed Elsa and pushed her onto the throne before straddling her lap. The older girl gasped faintly as Anna's hands start massaging her breasts through her gown. She looked up and saw that Anna's blue eyes were darkened with lust.

"Let me help you with that then, Elsa..."

The redhead leaned down to kiss her sister. At first, the two sisters were on an even playing field, neither one dominating the kiss. Elsa's eyes widened when Anna forced her tongue between her lips. Not wanting to be put in a submissive position so easily, the blonde repelled Anna's tongue with force. Now in command, Elsa relentlessly kissed her sister/lover, dominating her easily.

The moan that followed sent a shiver down the blonde's spine. _God, she's so beautiful._ Her hands went up to cover Anna's breasts and gave them a light squeeze. The redhead pulled out of the kiss and rested her head against hers. "Hey, you're the one that's supposed to have the pleasure now."

"I _am_ having pleasure."

Anna gently removed Elsa's hands from her breasts. Elsa pouted at her, already starting to yearn to feel her body once more. "Let me do it Elsa..."

She got off of her sister's lap. Before Elsa could protest, Anna kneeled in front of her and lifted the ice gown's skirt. She draped it over herself, and was surprised at how remarkably soft and cool it felt. Anna made a mental note in her head to ask Elsa to make her one.

"Anna what are you doing down there?"

A gasp escapes her lips as she felt Anna nip the inside of her thigh. The pain and pleasure of the bite was a new sensation, and very enjoyable one at that. She saw Anna's head shift under her dress and she gasps again. Her sister was kissing the soft, cool skin of her inner thighs before biting them, then shifting to soft sucking the skin. The faint gasps Elsa was making became more louder as Anna left hickeys all over the inside of her thighs.

Another love bite, another moan. "Ohh Anna..." The redhead chuckled softly in response.

After leaving her fifteenth (or was it twentieth?) love bite, Anna decided to stop teasing her sister. She kissed her way to Elsa's center and inhaled deeply. The scent of Elsa's arousal made so her drunk with lust. All she wanted to do was to dive in and devour her sister.

She lost control.

Anna dove in hungrily, pushing her panties aside and stuffing her tongue deep in her. The blonde gripped her throne from the sudden wave of pleasure, biting her tongue to keep herself from screaming. A thin layer of rime creeped along the armrest, tracing the intricate patterns on it.

It took all of Elsa's self-control to not scream and undo all the hard work they did to keep it secret. "A-Anna... do - _fuck_! Don't stop... Ohhh..." was all she could muster.

Emboldened by her sister's words, Anna pushed a warm finger into Elsa's warmth. Elsa began trembling on the throne as Anna proceeded to eat her out ardently. Cool sweat dripped profusely down her face, the blaze of ecstasy between her legs burning white hot. She started moaning her sister's name repeatedly, groaning words of encouragement every other moment or so.

Hunger and lust overtook the younger girl. It took only a few seconds of passionate licking and fingering before Elsa released herself. Snowflake-like stars bloomed in the Queen's vision as she orgasmed, and a sharp moan tore itself free from her throat. And again, snow exploded in the throne room. The flakes drifted down after a few seconds, settling on the floor and leaving a thin film. It wasn't as much as last time since Elsa had learned to somewhat rein in her cryokinesis powers during her orgasms.

Anna felt her face become even slicker with Elsa's juices as she lapped her up. Her sister was breathing heavily as she finished her orgasm. Licking her clean, Anna got out from under Elsa's skirt, a euphoric smile on her face. She beamed down at her sister, who was slowly recovering from her high.

"Satisfied?" Anna asked as she licked her lips. She fixed her sister's gown so she looked as regal as before.

After a few moments, Elsa answered. There was a glint of that dark Elsa that secretly hid behind all the layers of royalty. "Yes. But you've been a bad girl. So I'm going to have to punish you tonight..." Anna smirked mischievously at her.

"I can't wait then..."


	3. Chapter 3

More Than Just Sisters (Ep. 3)

**A/N: **Thank you guys for all the faves, follows, and reviews :D

FROZEN DOES NOT AND WILL NOT BELONG TO ME. EXCEPT WHEN THEY RELEASE THE DVD, WHICH I'LL GLADLY PURCHASE A COPY OF. BUT EVEN THEN, I DON'T OWN FROZEN.

WARNING: Elsanna coming through! Don't like, don't read!

Episode Three: I'll Be Right Here

Arendelle was burning. The once beautiful city was lit only by street fires and raised torches as her citizens rioted. Streets were littered with broken glass, burning wood, and broken bodies. The whole city was nothing short of a war zone.

"Witch!"

"She's more than just a witch! She's a monstrous sinner!"

"A sinner who seduced her own sister!"

Elsa backed up against the castle wall, fear overwhelming her. It didn't take long before the people of Arendelle had discovered her taboo love for her sister. The reaction of the people... was explosive to say the least. Now, they're hungry for _their_ blood. "Stay back!" the former queen warned the crowd. Despite her infamous power, the angry mob stalked closer, torches and pitchforks raised in defiance.

Cornered, Elsa raised her hand, ready to fight her way out. "Anna, stay behind me, okay? I'll protect you."

But Anna did not respond.

Her sister's sudden absence sent Elsa's mind went on overdrive. She swore her sister was right next to her earlier! How could she have gone missing right under her nose? She blinked hard, desperation starting to fill her. There was a sudden, sharp noise not far from her. It was the sound of glass breaking.

A scream tore through the air. It was Anna's scream. Time seemed to slow down as Elsa watched in horror as her sister fell from the second story window and right into the cold cobblestone. The world spun around her, and her stomach seemed to be forcing its way up her throat. Her _sister_, her _lover_, had been thrown out of their own castle by what looks like one of the rioters. Anna was covered in cuts and one of her legs was bent at an unnatural angle.

"Elsa! Help me!" the younger girl called out, pure fear and despair in her voice. The crowd gathered around her, threatening to lynch her right then and there. Seeing her like this nearly made Elsa explode in fury. The Ice Queen yelled a furious battle cry as she ran toward her bruised and broken sister, but it was like running through a mighty windstorm.

"Get away from her!"

She was stopped in her tracks by a sharp pain in her side. Elsa turned to her assailant, hands ready to strike. Her eyes widen in horror and the fight in her fled when she recognized him. The Prince of the Southern Isles, Hans, had returned.

"H-Hans?"

The sociopathic prince smiled wickedly at her. "It's a family resemblance." His features inexplicably shifted, and he grew taller, burlier, older, and hairier. No longer was she staring at the man that tried to take over her kingdom. The Crown Prince of the Southern Isles towered over her.

She raised her hands to conjure a vicious lance of pure ice. However, nothing happened. Elsa's heart skipped a few beats, and her vision blurred. Her command over ice was gone. She stood there dumbfounded, too shocked to comprehend what to do next.

"But I'll tell him you said hello," The Crown Prince chuckled. Elsa's will to fight was all shutdown, her body suddenly paralyzed. The Prince forced her on her knees, bruising her skin on the hard stone. She yelped in pain as he grabbed her hair and forced her to look up.

Ulfric leaned down, his voice beyond sinister. His hot breath felt like a fire against her skin, and she started writhing in pain. "You're disgusting... To do _that_ to your own _sister_." He shook his head in revulsion. "You're lower than a common whore back in my homeland..."

Elsa's anger skyrocketed. How dare he? How _dare _he address her in such a degrading fashion? To even dare compare her, The _Queen_ of Arendelle, to a lowly harlot? She tried elbowing him but her arm felt like stone. Then her whole body felt like stone. Immobile. Powerless. Ulfric's biting chuckle reverberated in her skull. It sounded like the Devil himself was the one laughing.

The scent of burning wood and sulfur drifted up her nostrils. Elsa gazed at the sky, her eyes sending a silent plea to the heavens. _God, please help me._ But divine intervention never came. The crowd parted, giving her a front row seat of a massive bonfire. It was almost like staring into the entrance of hell. Sweat dripped down her face, the blazing inferno seemingly mocking her plight.

"Elsa!"

Her vision focused on Anna again. The sight almost broke her, threatening to leave her a bawling mess. Her sister had been bound and stripped naked, revealing the cuts an bruises left all over her body. The mob started chanting madly, calling death and hellfire upon the sisters. Elsa tried to plead for mercy, but the Queen's voice was gone, the air in her lungs there but refusing to allow her to make a sound.

Powerless, mute, and paralyzed, Elsa can't do anything to save her sister. Ulfric walked up to the Princess, hoisting the Anna over his broad shoulders. A cold, vicious grin appeared on his lips as he held her sister up like a prize. His eyes reflected the fire's image, so it seemed like they were on fire. Then to her horror, Elsa noticed that his eyes _are _made of fire.

"A bloody fate awaits you and your revolting sister. And I, Ulfric the Crimson, Crown Prince of the Southern Isles will be the one that sends you to it! Enjoy the show, Harlot of Arendelle!"

And, without a second thought, he tossed Anna into the blazing hellfire.

"ANNA!"

Elsa screamed her sister's name as she was freed from her nightmare's embrace. Her heart felt like it was going to escape her chest, beating against her ribs like a caged animal. She glanced down and saw that during her nightmare, she had actually conjured a lance of ice and impaled the floor with it. Not only that, the whole room had frosted over, a testament to the frightening nightmare.

She rested her head on her knees, softly regaining reality. _It's just a dream Elsa... It's just a dream... A very possible dream..._

The elaborate door to her room suddenly bursts open. "Els - Whoa!"

_POOF! _

Anna, Kai, and a few guards all had slipped on the icy wood, crashing into a pile of snow. Had it not been so serious, Elsa would have giggled. They emerge from the snow pile, teeth chattering from the cold.

"W-W-What's the m-m-matter Queen Elsa?" Kai asked as he dusted himself. His breath was visible in the cold air. "N-Nightmare?"

Elsa nodded her head. Anna carefully slid herself over and got onto the bed. She pulled her sister in a warm embrace, not caring if she was just wearing a nightgown. Elsa had a quick glimpse of Kai and the soldiers smiling gently at them.

"Shhh... It's okay, I'm here..." Anna cooed softly. The memories of her nightmare flashed in Elsa's mind, and she almost broke down again right there.

"Do you need me to get you something, my Queen? Hot chocolate?" Kai asked as he tried maneuvering himself closer to the bed. Elsa shook her head. As much as she loved chocolate, she'd rather have Anna by her side.

"No thank you..." Elsa whispered softly.

With a small bow, Kai and the soldiers awkwardly left, leaving the two sisters alone. The younger girl pulled back and gently caressed her sister's face. Her cheeks felt wet, but not because of sweat. "You've been crying..."

Elsa nodded her head. "I guess now you saw me cry_," _she joked darkly_. _Anna planted a soft kiss on her lips, and Elsa's mood lightened a bit. The stark and vivid realism of her nightmare was almost too much for her to handle. That fearful, tiny voice muttered in her head to stop the taboo love for her sister before anyone finds out. It'd been days since she'd silenced it. Now it seems like it was resuming haunting her head.

"I thought I was the one that had the vivid nightmares." Anna pulled Elsa into her warm embrace. Her sister started trembling in her arms.

_You're disgusting. To do that to your own sister. You're lower than a common whore back in my homeland. _Ulfric's degrading insult repeated in her head like a dark mantra.

"Anna..." was all Elsa managed to say before she broke into sobs. The temperature in the room fell ten more degrees, but the younger girl didn't care. Her unconditional love for Elsa kept her warm.

The redhead cradled the crying woman in her arms gently, planting soft kisses in her platinum blonde hair. "Shhh, it's okay. I'm here. I'm here..."

"I know you are... It's just..."

"Tell me what happened in your dream. That might make you feel better. I always feel better after I talked to someone about it."

Elsa tried to recount her dream for Anna, but only got so far. She kept breaking into tear every time she tried to explain the fleeting moments. The flash of Ulfric's bearlike, sinister face flashed momentarily in her head, his fiery eyes burning like the bonfire. Elsa held onto Anna tighter as the sharp sound of her sister's screams as Ulfric casted her to the flames echoed in her ears. She was _afraid_. Afraid of having her secret exposed to the mob. Afraid of the reactions of the people. Afraid to lose her sister and lover to hellfire.

Her heart began thumping in her chest again, and she started sweating again. Sensing her sister panicking again, Anna stroked her cheeks softly. "Elsa, it's just a dream! I'm here, don't worry!"

Anna's calming voice broke her terror. "Don't be afraid Elsa... Don't be afraid again..."

The Queen slowly relaxed, the feel of Anna's snug hand seemingly pulling her out of fear's embrace. She focused on the look of concern and deep love in her sister's blue eyes. Elsa covered her hand with her own, keeping her sister's hand to her cheek. "There, there Elsa. What's that you said of 'not letting fear rule you'?"

She nodded her head, remembering the words she told her sister whenever a nightmare struck her. Anna smiled warmly and kissed her lips. A warm sensation pulsed in Elsa when their lips touched, silencing the voice warning her of danger. Fear submitted to desire, her primal instincts overcoming her mind again.

The redhead pulled out and whispered in Elsa's ear. "I know a way to make you feel better..." The way she said it so huskily, was an aphrodisiac by itself.

Elsa recalled what her sister had done earlier. She felt her panties get wet as she remembered the way Anna pleasured her. Her sister right beneath her skirt, eating her out right in the middle of the throne room. And making her cum right on her throne_. "_Anna, I need you..." she moaned tenderly.

Her lips were claimed by Anna once more. "I'm right here for you Elsa. I'll always be with you..." the redhead told her in-between loving kisses.

A hand crept up beneath her nightgown, and Elsa let out a soft gasp as Anna squeezed her breast softly. Soft kisses were planted against the pale skin of her neck. Elsa whimpered Anna's name and the younger girl smiled slightly at the sound.

"Let me make you happy..."

Anna turned her around so Elsa was resting against her. The ginger's hands wandered all over her body, caressing her tenderly. Elsa sighed and rested against her, enjoying her sister's touches. Smiling softly, Anna leaned down and started kissing her neck, nipping at her skin tenderly. Each touch and each kiss sent an electric pulse throughout Elsa. Her fears were pushed all the way back to the edge of her mind.

"A-Anna... Please, I need you..."

As the redhead kissed her and touched her, Anna grabbed the hem of Elsa's nightgown and pulled it up, baring her flesh to her. She ran her hands all over her exposed flesh possessively. The Queen smiled contently and leaned back against Anna as she massaged her.

Lit by the light of the moon shining through her window, Elsa literally glowed in her embrace. She ran her eyes all over her body, taking the majestic sight in. "God, you're so beautiful..."

Smiling, Elsa pulled her into a deep kiss, moaning as their tongues danced together like they were meant for each other. The desire in her grew by the passing second. Her soft moans started growing louder as Anna fondled her. Elsa gasped when she felt Anna's hand move to her chest and began kneading her bare breast.

"Anna..." Elsa whimpered, her eyes fluttering with every squeeze. Her crotch was moist with lust, lust building in her. _God she needed her so badly..._

Her voice was barely a whisper. "Please touch me Anna..."

The Princess could see a stain right in the older's panties, and she could definitely feel how aroused she was. She slipped her hand right beneath her panties, touching Elsa's warm, wet core gently. Elsa drew in a breath as her hips moved up to rub against Anna's hand.

"Touch me..." Elsa ordered softly.

A long, drawn out moan escaped Elsa's throat as Anna grinded her palm against her pussy. She worked her hand against her, spreading her juices. A smile appeared in Anna's lips as she watched her sister slowly writhe with every touch.

"D-Don't stop Anna... _Pleeease_ don't stop..." Hearing Elsa moan her name and begging her to not stop sent a shiver down Anna's spine. Her fingers were slick with Elsa's juices.

After a few minutes of teasing, Anna slid two slick fingers into Elsa's warmth. The blonde whimpered and spread her legs wider, giving her more access to her most intimate area. Her eyelids quivered, sweat dripping down her body as Anna worked her with her fingers. _God she feels so good_, Elsa thought, leaning back against her lover.

Pulling her into her body, the redhead leaned down to lick Elsa's neck, nipping the vulnerable flesh with her teeth. The delicious gasp that followed encouraged Anna to finger her even harder. She curled fingers deep inside Elsa and started rubbing against her sensitive area. Elsa moaned her name, her azure eyes closing tightly. Fed by lust, Anna assaulted that area with hard, strong motions.

"Oh Anna!" Her moan was a bit too loud for comfort. Anna clamped her hand over Elsa's mouth.

"Shhhh... We don't want anyone to hear us." But Anna didn't lessen her touches at all. She puts all her love and lust she had for Elsa behind the last few thrusts.

It was too much for Elsa to handle. With a muffled moan, the blonde released herself all over Anna's hand. Her eyes squeeze shut as a couple of tears leaked out from the corners. All the while, her hips bucked up to Anna's fingers, desperate to lengthen her high as much as she can.

Anna nibbled Elsa's neck gingerly, letting her sister ride off her orgasm. Watching her sister orgasm was one of the finest things in her life, a treasure she secretly and jealously guarded. She could care less about what others would think about their love. Only her sister mattered to her right now.

After Elsa was finally finished, she melted into Anna's arms, delirious and spent. The visions of her nightmare had been buried for now, courtesy of Anna. Her sister gently laid her next to her, brushing a strand of sweaty hair behind her ear. The two girls smiled at each other and they gave each other a tender kiss.

Anna pulled out of the kiss and rested her head against Elsa's. "I love you, Elsa... I don't care what the people say about our love for each other. Nothing can break us apart..."

The Ice Queen pulled Ana to her chest, resting her head on her breasts. Anna snuggled closer to her, rubbing her head affectionately against her sister. "Thank you Anna. Thank you for being her for me..." Elsa planted a kiss against her sister's hair.

Anna yawned and closed her eyes. "Yerr welcome... Els..." Anna didn't even manage to say her name before she was pulled into Sleep's embrace.

Chuckling, Elsa closed her eyes as well. She then drifted off into a deep, restful sleep.


	4. Christmas Special

More Than Just Sisters (C.S)

**A/N: **An early Christmas gift for all my lovely fellow Elsa/Anna shippers! Hope you guys love it!

SADLY, I DO NOT OWN FROZEN. THIS GLORIOUS MOVIE BELONGS TO DISNEY.

WARNING: Sorry that there's no lemon here, but there's still Elsa/Anna. If you're offended by this pairing, don't read it.

The Christmas Special Episode!

Anna groaned as she awoke from her deep slumber. The princess's ginger hair was a raggedy mess, resembling a used mop. She yawned and looked around her messy room. Her calendar hung precariously from a shelf, held only by a stuffed toy she loved from her childhood. Something in her mind was telling her that today's supposed to be important. She glared at the calendar, trying to extract an answer out of the paper.

_Today's December 25th. _

_Christmas day._

_Elsa said she's coming back from her trip on Christmas. _

Her eyes widen. She'd forgotten to buy Elsa a gift! Anna scrambled out her bed, almost tripping over the bed sheets as she tried to fix herself. Elsa had left to visit the neighboring kingdom of Adenia for a diplomatic mission a month ago. Her sister had promised her that she'll return just in time for Christmas.

She berated herself as she puts on fresh clothing. "Darn it Anna, why'd you forget? Elsa never forgets to give you presents! Bad Anna! Bad!"

Anna didn't care if her socks were mismatched or even if her hair was fixed or not. She had to get Elsa a gift pronto! The princess rushed out of her room and ran down the halls. She rounded a corner and was knocked flat on her rear by her favorite servant, Kai.

"Ah, Princess Anna, Merry Christmas! Bu-" the portly man greeted as he helped her up.

_"_Merry Christmas to you too Kai!" she said hurriedly, interrupting him. Anna went around him to continue her run when he called out from behind her.

"Hey, you didn't eat lunch yet! And you didn't take a bath yet either!"

She froze in her tracks_. Lunch? How long was I been sleeping for?_

Intruth, she had been staying up late for the past few weeks fantasizing about Elsa. She'd desperately missed her sister's touches and the way her body felt. It might have been slowly wearing her out, but she couldn't help it.

"Ok fine. I'll take a bath then eat lunch..." she grumbled, heading off to the castle baths.

After Anna was done with her bath, she headed to the dining hall to eat lunch. She found Kai and Gerda eating lunch together at the table, and she couldn't help but smile at them. Her plate of warm meat was waiting for her already.

"Merry Christmas, Princess Anna," Gerda greeted as she stood up and bowed.

Anna smiled at her and greeted them as she sat down at her seat. "Merry Christmas to you too Gerda," she said. The scent of smoked ham drifted up her nostrils, and her stomach growled even louder.

The princess immediately attacks her plate, wolfing down the ham and vegetables. She didn't really care much for manners since she was a child. Elsa was the one that ate like a Queen since the day she was born. The two servants smile warmly at the hungry princess, enjoying the cute scene.

After a few minutes, Kai cleared his throat to get Anna's attention. "So Princess Anna, what gift are you getting Queen Elsa?"

Anna looked up, her cheeks bulging with food. "Mm guttin Ersa sumtin," she said through a mouthful.

Kai raised his eyebrow. "I can't understand you with food in your mouth, Milady."

Swallowing her food, Anna laughed nervously. "Sorry about that. I said I getting Elsa something."

"What is it then?"

"Something!"

Anna left it at that and resumed her lunch. Various gift ideas ran through her mind as she tried thinking of a good present._ A snow globe? No. Elsa could make a thousand perfect snow globes with a wave of her hand. A doll? No, she's too old for that. Hmm, how about chocolate? Of course! The only person that loves chocolate as much as me is Elsa! _

Annasets her fork and knife down on her now empty plate. There was a huge grin on her face. "Gerda, there's a world famous chocolatier in town, right?"

"Yeah but -"

"Okay bye!"

Anna then rushed out of the dining room and headed to the bustling markets of Arendelle.

**Later, at Chocolats de Jean-Baptiste**

"Sold out?!"

Anna slammed her fist down at the counter, her nostrils flaring in anger. The French chocolate master wasn't impressed however. He stilled a quaking jar of coins with his fat index finger.

"Je suis désolé, Princesse. But another shipment of my _fine _ingredients won't arrive until next Saturday."

"But I need the chocolates today!"

"Well you should have arrived this morning then! All my _glorious_ chocolates are sold out until I make some more!"

The redhead groaned and rested her head against the counter. All the other chocolates are also off the shelves. _Elsa's going to kill me for forgetting to get her a Christmas gift_. But there's got to be _one_ store that still sells chocolates...

Anna's eyes widen when she remembered there _is_ a store that could still have chocolates, no matter how ridiculous it seems_. Wandering Oaken's._

"Yes! I'm not dead after all!"

The Frenchman jumped in surprise. "Quoi?!"

"Au revoir!" And with that, the Princess rushed out of the chocolate store and headed to the store that had saved her life.

**A Hour Later, At Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna**

Anna dismounted her horse and walked up to the lone store. She bursts into the room, the lantern in the shop shaking from the force. The portly Swedish trader grinned happily at her and waved at her.

"Yoo hoo! Big Christmas and Yule blowout!"

The princess stomped up to the jolly salesman. "Do you have chocolates left?"

Oaken beamed at her and took out a tin box from underneath the counter. There was a reindeer that looked suspiciously like Sven cheerfully eating chocolates. However, Anna nearly hurled when she saw that the box was titled _Reindeer Droppings. _

_"_You sell_ Reindeer Droppings?!" _Anna backed away until she bumped into a shelf.

The mustached man looked hurt, pouting a bit. "No, not that kind reindeer droppings! That makes bad business! This is home-made Reindeer Droppings!"

To prove his point, Oaken took a piece out of the box and plopped one in his mouth. "Mmm! Delicious, yah?" he said with a bushy smile.

Anna walked up and cautiously took a piece. It looked very much like a actual reindeer dropping (long story) and a part of her told her it might even taste like reindeer droppings (an even _longer_ story). Oaken grabbed another piece from the box and ate it again to show it was safe.

The redhead sighed. "Fine..." She bit into it, and her eyes widen as a smile creeps up her lips.

"I'll take it!" Oaken grinned and handed her the box. She tossed him a bag of coins, not caring whether she overpaid him or not. It was the only way she can thank him for saving her Christmas.

"Merry Christmas and or Yule, yah?'

"Merry Christmas and or Yule to you too!"

**Later**

By the time Anna arrived back at Arendelle, Elsa's ship was already on port. However, there were no celebrations on the streets, just evidence it had already occured. The Princess felt bad she had missed her sister's homecoming, but she knew it would be made up by the look on Elsa's face as she gives her the chocolates.

"Elsa would be so happy I remember to get her a gift," Anna said to herself. She patted the tin box, which feels surprisingly lighter.

The guards of the castle opened up the gates for her. One of the them helped her off the horse. "Ah, Princess Anna there you are! You missed your sister's arrival!"

"Where is she?"

The guard tilted his head. "She's in -"

"Thank you!"

She gave him a kiss on his cheek before she ran off to find her sister. The first room Anna naturally checked out was the Throne room. "Elsa?" she called as she looked around. No trace of her was to be found.

Anna tapped her chin. "Hmmm... Oh yeah!"

Naturally, her second choice was Elsa's bedroom. The elaborate, snowflake designed door was untouched however. Still, Anna opened it and poked her head in for a look. "Pssst! Hey Elsa! Are you there?"

No response.

Anna sighed and paced the hallway. Where could her sister be? They don't really hang out in her room, so that's out the choice. And she doubted Elsa likes raiding the kitchen for food like she sometimes does. She twirled one of her braids, listing off places Elsa could possibly be.

"Cellar? Nope. Gardens? Nah, not at this hour. Dungeons? Maybe, but not without me. Definitely _not_ without me!"

Gerda walked around the corner and Anna closed her mouth. _That was too close. _Shehad almost given away their secret. Thankfully, Gerda apparently didn't hear her ramble.

"Good evening, Princess Anna. How wa-"

"Where's Elsa?!"

Gerda flinched from the Princess's sudden show of ferocity. Despite appearing harmless, Anna could still look vicious if she tried. "She's in her study, but -"

Anna threw her arms around the woman, nearly squeezing the air out of her. "Thank you Gerda!" The servant shook her head in amusement as she watched her go off.

**Meanwhile, in Elsa's Personal Study**

_Peace and quiet._

The Queen of Arendelle slowly turned the page of her favorite book, _Livre de L'amour. _

Elsa had already reread the entire book approximately sixty-eight times in her life already, but she couldn't help herself. The scenes in the chapters were oh so delicious. And not only that, the things she does with Anna are manly influenced by scenes from this book.

She found herself reading out loud as she read the sultry words. "Oh yes, don't stop touching me like that madame Juliet..."

"ELSA!"

The blonde screamed as she jumped out of her chair. She glared at her sister, who was jumping up and with joy, holding a large tin can in her hands. "Elsa, Elsa, Elsa, Elsa -"

"What is it Anna?" she asked sternly. The Queen was slightly irritable, since the trip to Adenia wasn't really entertaining. But mostly because her appetite for her sister wasn't quenched during the whole time.

"I got you a gift!" Anna said proudly as she walked up to her.

Elsa's eyes widen when she looked at the box. "Oh! Don't worry Elsa, they're not actual reindeer droppings! Well, they are reindeer droppings but not those kinds of _droppings_! They're actually chocolate balls that have big, tasty nuts in them, ok that sounds _soo_ wrong, but still! Oh! And they're sold by a Swedish guy that lives in the middle of the woods -"

Elsa chuckled and pulled her breathless sister into a hug. She took a deep breath, enjoying the smell of her sister. "Oh Anna, you didn't have to get me a present..."

"But you always got me a gift!"

She silenced her with a tender kiss to her lips. _God, I missed this so much_. Anna groaned softly and she placed the metal box on the table before resting them on Elsa's perfect hips.

Elsa pulled out the kiss and smiled tenderly at Anna. "Do you know why you don't have to get me a gift?"

"Why?"

She beamed at her. "Because you're the only gift I really wanted. Just to have you in my embrace feels better than having all the chocolate in the world. And whether or not you remember to get me a gift doesn't matter because you _are_ the gift. No earthly present would ever compare to you, Anna..."

A few tears streamed down Anna's blushed face. "Awwww!" She pulled her sister into a warm embrace. "You're the best Christmas gift too, Elsa!"

Smiling, the Queen scooped her into her arms bridal-style and sat back on her chair. She absently played with one of Anna's braids as she cradled her in her arms. "Now, let's try that chocolate, shall we?"

Anna smiled and took the tin box. However, when she opened it, there was nothing except a few pieces of chocolate and broken nuts. The Princess's cheeks redden and she covers her face with her hands in embarrassment.

Elsa sighed and closed the box. "Let me guess... You accidently ate all the chocolate?"

Anna nodded her head weakly. "Hey, you said I'm the gift you wanted, right?"

She planted a kiss on the redhead's hair. "Touché."


	5. Chapter 4

More Than Just Sisters (Ep. 4)

**A/N:** I apologize for not updating soon. Here you go guys, Episode 4! I hope you guys like it! Oh yeah, thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows!

HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT FROZEN DOES NOT BELONG TO ME?! OK FINE, FROZEN DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. THERE! HAPPY?

WARNING: Elsa/Anna lemon ahead! You have been warned! Not for the faint of heart or gassy princesses.

Episode Four: Beautiful! Powerful! Dangerous! Cold!

The harsh glare of the sun was the first thing Anna saw as she opened her eyes. Once her eyes adjusted to the harsh light, she rolled over to check on her sister. Her sister-turned-lover, Elsa, was strangely not at her bedside however. The only trace she was there was the fixed bed sheets and pillows, which Anna usually forgets to do. Yawning, the princess got off her bed and stumbled over to her dresser. Her nether regions still felt sore from last night's intense love-making session.

"Now where could Elsa have gone?" she grumbled to herself as she puts her blouse on. Glancing at a mirror, the redhead fixes her messy hair so she would look somewhat presentable. Not like she would need it anyway. Elsa would have gobbled her up already for breakfast, which became a sort of ritual every morning.

She sniffs herself. Naturally, she smelled quite fine. But the scent of sweat and sex still hung on to her, a testament of the wild night the two sisters had. Anna rifled through the dresser until she found a small, blue bottle. It was her favorite bottle of perfume. She opened it and generously applied some on herself, the sweet scent of wildflowers masking the smell of sex.

Donning a blue skirt to finish off her morning attire, Anna made a few adjustments before looking at the mirror. "Well, I'll see her soon enough," Anna mumbled to herself. She opened her door and set off to find her sister.

It took only a few minutes before she heard Elsa's voice. "So like this?"

_CLANG_.

Anna tilted her head. The ringing sound no doubt came from something metal. She had enough experience with the family's sets of armor to tell that it was a shield. Not that she had used them of course, ever since she nearly decapitated a visiting emissary with a shield (long story). She was always clumsy, so she's in no shape to be a fighter. But Elsa was different. Beautiful, intelligent, and not at all clumsy, Anna thinks her sister could do anything. Even doing something as mundane as fighting in a suit of armor.

"But then again, why would Elsa use armor anyway?" She followed the sound of Elsa's voice and the ringing shield.

Another voice spoke this time. "Impressive. I've never imagined ice could do _this_ much damage! Try these! No doubt they would be more of a challenge." Anna tensed slightly. Elsa was talking to a _man_. The feeling of jealousy started creeping on her. She stamped it out, mentally slapping herself for thinking like that. Why would Elsa do that in the first place?

Elsa chuckled. "If you say so!"

Three successive ripping sounds followed and a chorus of applauds followed. _There were more people watching whatever Elsa was doing then_, Anna deduced. Anna rounded a corner and saw Kai and Gerda looking out a window. The two servants were enthralled with whatever was occurring in the garden outside.

"Kai? Gerda?"

The two didn't hear her at first. "She's a natural," Gerda complemented as she watched.

"Like her father," Kai added.

Anna groaned and walked over, clearing her throat to grab their attention. "Hello?"

Kai and Gerda blushed and bowed to her. "Sorry about that milady," the portly servant apologized.

Before Anna could ask, Gerda spoke up. "If you're looking for Elsa, she's right outside."

"Outside doing what?"

A loud battle cry echoed in the gardens, and it was obvious Elsa was the one that shouted so fiercely. Anna rushed downstairs, kicking the door to the garden open. She had to make sure her sister is safe!

"Elsa!" The blonde turned around, and Anna drew in a quick breath as she took in the sight.

Glimmering plates of azure ice covered her from the neck down, yet it still managed to fit her elegant form. Along her greaves and gauntlets, shards of wicked sharp ice decorated the edges and the ends, glittering in the rays of the sun. Upon her pauldrons, fractals of rime made up the armor. Her snowflake-infused cape was still there, albeit shorter to not get in the way. No helmet covered her head, but tthat didn't really matter since she was already quite armored. She was quite literally a knight in shining armor.

"E-Elsa?" Anna said as she gawked at her sister. "What happened to you? You look positively -"

"Imposing?"

"Different..."

Elsa pursed her lips before sighing. Anna corrected herself immediately. "Oh no, I mean a good different! I've never seen you like this before but you look rather nice in armor!"

A soft smile appeared on the older woman's lips. "Thank you Anna." Someone cleared their throat behind her, and Elsa cocked her head to her instructor.

The man that was training her wasn't tall in any sense, despite his constantly erect back. He wore a full military general's costume, but somehow Anna couldn't take him seriously with his balding head, short stature, and bushy mustache. He reminded her of the Duke of Weaseltown a bit too much, minus the comically large nose.

Elsa brought the man up, the striking difference in their height noticable. "Anna, meet Lord Johan Clemenson -"

"The third!"

The Queen of Arendelle apparently didn't hear him, or she got tired of saying 'the third' after a while. "He's the General of the Royal Army of Arendelle."

Anna tilted her head. "We have an army?"

"Oh sure, everyone knows the navy but not the army," the general grumbled disapprovingly. He then walked fifteen yards away from them and turned around. "Well my Queen? Are we going to continue training or not?"

The redhead placed a hand on her sister's armored shoulder, careful to not cut herself on the sharp edges. She leaned in, her voice low enough for only her sister to hear. "Elsa, is there something wrong?"

Her eyes became distant, and she averted her head from her. "I'll tell you later... Just watch for now, okay?"

Anna went over to a nearby bench and watched her sister return to her training. The general took out his sabre and points it at Elsa, the blade roughly the same length as he was tall. "Conjure four snowmen to fight. I'm sure you could take them on with your magnitude."

Four whirlwinds of snow materialized before Elsa. They took the vague shape of armored men, golems of ice bearing blades of frost. The golems brought up their swords and stalked towards Elsa. Anna tensed in her seat as she eyed them. Despite being smaller than Marshmallow, these snowmen have a much more malicious air to them.

Elsa smirked at Anna, her face full of confidence. "Watch."

She reached out like she was grabbing something. A blade of ice then conjured in her outstretched hand. It looked fragile and weak, but Anna knew it was a blade to be feared. Wicked serrations adorned the blade of the short sword, glittering menacingly. The blade itself was adorned with a snowflake pattern as well, but it was more jagged in design. Chaotic almost. Elsa got into position, taunting the ice golems to strike her.

What happened next was a blur.

The snowmen charged at Elsa as a wave. The Queen's armor didn't hinder her movements at all, acting like a second skin instead of armor. She ducked under a blade and sliced one golem's legs clear off his body before focusing her attention on the other three. However, they resumed their attack again. Elsa merely sidestepped and decapitated them all in one, smooth stroke. A soft thud marked their demise as they fell, and the snowmen melted to puddles after a few seconds.

Anna looked on in shock and awe. Elsa was a born natural at swordplay, like she had been doing it for years. And the way she maneuvered was more like lioness than a clunky knight. The Queen stabbed her sword to the ground, making frost creep among the grass. "Well, how was that?"

"Awesome!" Anna blushed as she ran up to her sister. She pulled her into an embrace, careful to not touch the sharp pieces of ice. Elsa's cold cuirass was thankfully not embossed with spikes, so she didn't impale herself when she hugged her.

The spikes that graced her armor disappeared so Elsa could return the embrace. It felt nice to hold her sister close to her, but it is taking all of her self-control not to kiss her right then and there. "Thanks Anna..."

"Indeed, she was awesome."

Ulfric's deep, bearlike voice nearly made Elsa jump out of her skin. The horrid nightmare she experienced a few nights ago clawed its way back to the front of her mind. She tensed as she eyed the large man carefully, masking her fear with feigned bashfulness.

"I'm not that good. I'm still out of practice..."

Ulfric laughed heartily. It was a stark contrast to the nightmarish laughter he emitted in her dream. "Out of practice? Nonsense!" He walked up to them. Elsa's grip on Anna intensified as she instinctively brought her sister closer to her. "Your skills are comparable to a valkyrie of legends!"

_Be careful_. In spite of his compliment, a part of Elsa was still cautious of the man. How could he be different from Hans? After all, they are related. Rational thinking got the better of her. She could not just pass judgment on the man from his brother's actions and her dream. She barely even knew him.

"Thank you Ulfric."

Anna's arm intwined with hers, but Elsa could tell she wanted to hold her somewhere else. "So what brings you here to my training session?" the Queen asked.

"I'm here to remind you about my offer to host a ball here in Arendelle."

"Oooo, a ball! I love balls! This will be fun!" Anna's excitement paused momentarily. "Wait, why have another when we just had a few months ago?"

Elsa was concerned about something else however_. A ball? Here? _The last time Elsa was in a ball, she had plunged her kingdom into a short ice age. Disaster had been averted but the memory was still raw in her mind. "Why have a ball here?"

"Why as a celebration of course! To celebrate the newly amended relationship between Arendelle and the Southern Isles!"

Anna looked at her sister with puppy eyes she couldn't resist. "Can we Elsa? Canwecanwecanwecanwe-"

"Hmmm, fine..." Elsa wasn't sure if she'll go with it yet, but for Anna's sake, it looks like she will have to.

"We'll discuss the date and events at lunch then," the Crown Prince said. He fixed his fur-trimmed cloak and strode out the courtyard.

All playfulness was suddenly gone from Anna's face. "Can we talk now Elsa?"

The Queen nodded. She looked at the general, who was staring at her expectantly. "Johan, we'll postpone training until after lunch."

He bowed to her and went off. All of her other spectators went off without a word as well. Alone at last, Elsa positioned her hands on Anna's hips and brought her close to her. She buried her face in her sister's neck, nipping the soft skin gently before pulling away. "Fine we'll talk. But not here. In your room."

There was a sly twinkle in Elsa's eyes. It was obvious there was going to more than just talking that's going to happen. Anna moaned softly as dirty thoughts materialized in her head. "Well let's go now then..."

The two sisters walked out of the courtyard hand-in-hand. They avoided running into anyone in the halls, darting in and out of closets and side rooms momentarily. It took a few minutes to arrive in Anna's room. Elsa opened the door for Anna and followed her in. She froze the knob solid, just in case someone tried to get in.

Anna patted her bed "Okay so -mmmmppph!"

Elsa crashes her lips against her sister's, kissing her roughly as she pushed her down to the bed. However, her sister had none of it. Legs wrapped around Elsa's waist and Anna twists them around so she was on top of her sister. The blonde grunted as she attempted to turn the tables, but Anna held her shoulders down.

"Okay Elsa, tell me what's bothering you," Anna commanded.

"Nothing's bothering me Anna," Elsa said. The redhead knew she was lying through her teeth.

"_Elsa_."

The blonde exhaled and decided to tell her the truth. "I'm afraid..."

"I thought -"

"No, I'm afraid _for_ you Anna." She looked like she was going to cry again. "I'm learning how to fight to protect you Anna. In case you know... Someone tries to harm you."

The redhead delicately strokes her lover's cheek with her hand, calming her down. "Elsa, don't worry so much about it," she whispered soothingly, "It's the guards' job to worry about our safety, not you."

"Anna, you don't understand. If anyone finds out, even the guards are not going to support us. When it comes down to that, I'll be the only one that will be able to protect you."

"Elsa bu-"

She was suddenly on her back, pinned against the bed. Anna looked up and saw that Elsa's watery eyes were both filled with pain and desire. "I'm going protect you Anna... because we only have each other."

"Plea-"

Cool lips came down upon hers, silencing the redhead's protests. Elsa's armor pinned her down against the bed. Anna tried rolling them over with her arms this time, but Elsa grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the bed. She then placed her thigh between Anna's legs and started rubbing her roughly.

Anna moaned at the cold sensation, and her hips moved in response. It was like they had a mind on their own as she massaged her nether regions against Elsa's icy cuisse. Elsa leaned down very close to her. The redhead felt her cool breath against her skin. "I need to do this, Anna..." Elsa whispered. She grinds her thigh against her core hard, making the younger girl yelp sharply in pleasure.

Despite being assaulted by pleasure, Anna's mind was still focused enough to realize that Elsa was talking about her training. In order for them to continue making love so intimately, Elsa had to defend that right. "Okay... Just..." Anna was at a lost of words, her arousal starting to overcome her train of thought.

The dark nature inside Elsa exploited this. She growled huskily in her sister's ear. "Just what Anna?"

Anna gulped, sweat slowly sliding down her body to drench her blouse. "J-just don't stop doing that... Please!"

Elsa pressed her against the bed harder. There was no doubt Anna was soaking down there. She watched Anna's face as she used her leg on her, reveling at the way that Anna's eyes fluttered with every motion. Her sister was whimpering her name, only interrupted by a breathy moan or gasp. It fed her dark side, like it did last night...

It started to control her again. "Moan for me Anna..." she hissed sultrily in her ear. The redhead trembled at the sound of her voice, and she moaned involuntarily.

Elsa chuckled and continued whispering very dirty things in Anna's ear as she went faster and harder. Lust powered Elsa as she grinds Anna's core with brutish passion. "E-E-Elsa, I-I'm going to -"

The blonde rammed her tongue down Anna's mouth, gagging the younger girl as she was taken by her orgasm. Her hips bucked against Elsa's thigh in wild passion, riding out every single moment of pleasure.

After she was done, Anna collapsed on the bed, spent. Elsa pulled away from the kiss and cradled Anna against her tenderly. Tiny aftershocks pulsed through Anna as she slowly recovered. Her blouse was drenched in sweat, sticking to her skin uncomfortably. She needed to get out of them.

"Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"It's my turn now," Anna complained.

Elsa shifted in the bed so Anna was lying on top of her again. With a wave of her hand, the ice armor melted into a cloud of sparkling snow and disappeared in a poof of cold air. It turns out Elsa was wearing nothing underneath the armor the whole time she was wearing it.

"Ah, so you decided to skip wearing your underclothes? Aren't you a naughty girl, Queen Elsa?" Anna flirtatiously said. Elsa blushed, a light moan escaping her throat. Her dark side retreated as her sister started touching her everywhere.

"I was wearing an undersuit beneath that! It just happened to be made of ice, that's all!" the Queen moaned.

"Riiiight..."

Anna momentarily got off of her to strip. She tossed all of her sweaty clothing into a corner before descending upon Elsa again. The younger girl asserted herself in the kiss, and Elsa moaned deliciously into her mouth. Her hands prowled all around Elsa's body, touching her exposed, cool skin with a hunger.

Elsa pulled out of the kiss for needed air. "Oh god, An-"

It was Anna's turn to push her tongue into Elsa's mouth. The blonde protested for a few seconds before submitting to the kiss. Her hips rode up, expressing her desire to be taken. Anna pulled out of the kiss and licked the vulnerable skin of her neck.

"You're so beautiful Elsa..."

Anna kissed and worshiped her sister's body as she made her way down to her nether regions. She took a deep breath, inhaling her sister's arousal for her before blowing a warm breeze onto her bare pussy. The blonde whimpered and spread her legs even further.

Leaning in, Anna flattened her tongue against her folds and dragged it along the length of her slit teasingly. She was rewarded by a groan from the blonde. She stroked her again and again, moaning at her taste. Grabbing Elsa's thighs, she pushed them apart even further, giving her more access to her core.

Elsa's azure eyes quivered with every caress of Anna's tongue. "Ohhhh Anna, more... keep go- oh! Yeah, like that!"

Remembering a particularly hot scene from Elsa's book, _Livre de L'amour, _Anna started moving her tongue in a particular manner. It took only a second for Elsa to realize that Anna was writing the alphabet with her hot tongue. She drove her hips up to Anna's face, but that didn't stop her sister or even falter her.

Anna would have had fun drawing out Elsa's orgasm as long as she wanted, but it would have been cruel considering the state she was in before she went down on her. It didn't take long for Elsa to be driven over the edge. She was at the letter "M" when Elsa's orgasm took her. Her lips parted in a silent cry as she came into Anna's mouth.

The younger girl drank everything Elsa gave her, lapping up her cum hungrily. There was a moment of silence as the Queen recovered from her high. Anna stayed in between her legs, cleaning her up before going up to Elsa's face. The blonde could only watch as Anna licked her sticky lips clean.

Elsa moaned at the sight and embraced her sister. She was dazed from her intense orgasm. "That... That was fun..." she sighed happily in her ear.

"I know... It's always fun when we do this..."

They embraced each other, reveling in the feeling of each other's bodies. It was like the world had narrowed only to them and them only. That is, until Anna remembered that lunch was going to be served soon. "Elsa, we have to clean up!"

"Why?" Anna tried to get off but Elsa held her down.

"Lunch is going to be served soon!"

The world turned upside down, and Anna was on her back again. Elsa was on top of her, a predatory grin adorning her face. "Let them wait then."

Elsa then kissed her fiercely, silencing Anna's protests once again.


	6. Chapter 5

More Than Just Sisters (Ep. 5)

I DO NOT OWN FROZEN, ONLY IN MY DREAMS. *goes to sleep* HOLY SHIP! I DON'T EVEN OWN IT IN MY DREAMS! NOOOOOO!

WARNING: This is an Elsa/Anna smut fic! If you experience any of these symptoms: crying, screaming, projectile vomiting, amnesia, spine loss, embarrassing accidents, uncontrollable gas, and explosive diarrhea, then I suggest you move on!

Episode Five: Be The Good Girl You Always Have To Be

**A/N: **Takes place the night before episode 4. This is for those that have been wondering if Elsa was ever going to punish Anna as she promised from Episode 2. Now if you excuse me, I'm going to laugh my rear end off to hell for the episode title!

_Ohh, what happened?_

Anna groaned as she slowly regained her consciousness. Her head was spinning and she didn't remember much from earlier this night. Well, except that part when Elsa gave her a tiny sip of Amontillado. And then another sip. And another. And another. It tasted so good, she couldn't pass up the offer for more. It took only a half a bottle for her to get drunk and pass out right on the dining table.

Her eyes to slowly refocus and adjust to the dim light. She was in her bed and the room only lit by a few strategically placed candles. Someone had brought her back to her bed after her embarrassing moment. She tried moving her arms, but something was holding them. No, holding them _against_ something. Anna then tried moving her feet as well, but they too were held down.

Her eyes widen, suddenly feeling very vulnerable. These weren't ordinary cuffs. They were made with cold, hard ice. "Elsaaa?" she called into the dark.

No response.

She struggled in her bonds. "Elsa, this isn't funny!"

"You're right, this isn't funny..."

The Ice Queen emerged from the shadows and stepped into the flickering light. Anna gasped softly as she gawked at her sister. Gone were the ice gown and crown of a queen. Gone was the regal girl she had always knew Elsa as. The woman that replaced her was wearing a revealing, form-fitting ice bustier and matching panties. Dark blue stockings that went up to her thighs covered her legs. The light of the candles casted shadows on her face, but it was clear her eyes were filled with insatiable desire for her.

The Queen of Arendelle, her loving older sister, was now a dominatrix. "In fact, I'd say it's rather hot. Watching you struggle in those cuffs, oh it's _so_ delicious..."

Anna felt herself become very wet at the tone of her sister's voice. "Ohhh Elsa, what are -"

"Quiet..." The Queen growled huskily. She stalked over to Anna, a predatory grin on her lips. "Remember when I told you I was going to punish you?" Anna remembered what her sister said a few days ago, warning her that she will be punished. Now you're going to take it like a good little girl, alright?"

Anna moaned softly in excitement, already thinking of the ways her sister was going to ravage her. She swore that just the mere thought of those things can make her cum from excitement.

Elsa smirked at her, sensing the younger girl's desire building up. "Aren't you excited already?" she laughed. Elsa straddled her sister's hips and started feeling her up. The younger girl moaned and started to writhe softly in response.

_God, she's absolutely beautiful, _Elsa thought as she softly squeezed Anna's petite breasts through her blouse. The moan that followed fed the dark creature inside Elsa. The _thing _in her core had been awoken from its slumber when they had first made love. And it's been getting stronger and hungrier ever since, taking over her soul.

She continued teasing Anna relentlessly, taking in every soft gasp and faint moan her sister made. "Elsa... Don't tease me..." Anna whined.

Elsa leaned down, her face mere centimeters away from Anna's. She could smell the presence of wine still in her sister's hot breath. "Do you promise to be a good girl? Do you promise to do everything I say?"

Anna shivered under her. Either from Elsa's voice or from her touches, she didn't know. But oh, did she desire for more. "I-I promise Elsa... I'll be a good girl. I'll be a good little girl..."

"Good little girl..."

White ice formed on Elsa's finger, forming a miniature penknife. She ran the shard oh so deliciously against Anna's neck, poking her softly with the blade. Anna tensed and sucked in a sharp breath. "Elsa, wai-"

The Queen ripped her blouse and bra open like a hot knife through butter. Elsa looked on hungrily as she pushed the torn fabric aside, exposing Anna's freckled skin to her gaze. She licked her lips, enjoying the feast before her eyes. She blew a cool breeze on her skin. She smirked as Anna shudderedat the sensation, her nipples hardening from the icy breeze.

Elsa held up her right hand and willed more ice to crystallize around her fingers. She grazed Anna's cheeks tenderly with her ice claws before running her hands down to her chest. Anna bit her lip as the blonde carefully brushed the side of her breasts with the ice claws. The cold touch sent a spike of pleasure coursing inside her. Grinning, the older girl tweaked the hard nubs between her fingers. She watched as a few beads of sweat slowly slid down her sister's flushed face.

"Do you like this Anna?"

The redhead nodded her head vigorously, yearning for more pleasure. "Yes..."

Elsa couldn't resist grinning at how Anna sounded so _desperate_ for her. She had her in her clutches. "Do you want me to touch you, Anna? Do you want me to screw you _senseless_?"

A few hard tweaks broke Anna. "Yes! Please Elsa! Touch me everywhere! Please! I need you!"

Elsa grinned at her and fulfilled her part of her sister's plea. Grabbing Anna's ribs with her hands, she leaned down and started sucking on Anna's breast, lashing the redhead's hard nubs with her tongue. Anna groaned and arched her back, giving her more of her tender flesh. Her blue eyes fluttered with every flick, suck, and nip of Elsa's cool mouth.

Her hips bucked up to Elsa's hips, desperate for attention. She _needed_ her sister badly. "Ohhh Elsa..."

Her sister continued enjoying herself at Anna's bosom, lost in desire. Anna's panties were soaking with her juices by the time Elsa stopped her kisses. The redhead lied back against the bed, several love bites covering her chest. Yet she needed the desire in her to be released, no longer willing to be teased. She bucked her hips up meekly, trying to get Elsa to touch her between her legs.

With a quick movement of her fingers, Elsa tore off Anna's skirt and panties, baring her wet pussy for her. "Hey, that's like, my third skirt you ripped to shreds!" Anna complained.

"It's not like you need them when you're with me...besides, I like seeing you like this. You look good enough to eat!" The Ice Queen said as she held up her makeshift claws. The tapered ends shifted and rounded themselves off, before thickening. She flexed her fingers and the ice flexed as well, acting like a second skin.

The blonde kissed her sister roughly as she penetrated her with two fingers. Anna bit her lips to stifle a groan but she gave in. Her sister started fucking her with her icy fingers in a hard, consistent pace. Anna gasped softly with every penetration of her digits, becoming more and more louder by the second.

"E-Elsa... Oh god, that feels so good..."

Elsa leaned down until her face was mere centimeters away from hers. Cold air washed over Anna's face. "Moan for me Anna..." Elsa growled huskily to her. The redhead shook delicately.

Crossing her fingers, Elsa buried them to the knuckle with every stroke. The moans Anna was making drove her dark side further, feasting on the delicious sounds. She commanded the ice to thicken further, expending the younger girl's core a bit more. Anna cried out, but Elsa didn't cease her fingering.

"Take it... Pet..."

Anna gasped, the name her sister called her exciting her further. Her hips shifted and squirmed, trying to get more of Elsa in her. Sensing this, Elsa positioned a third finger and pushed it into her. Anna trembled in pleasure and pain as she was filled.

However, Elsa paused her fingering, leaving Anna hanging. A few more strokes and she would have orgasmed. Anna tried moving her hips but the blonde bit her neck in response. "Do you want it?" the Queen whispered in her ear.

"Y-yes..."

A wolfish grin appears on Elsa's face. She downright enjoyed teasing her sister like this. "Then tell me you're my pet. Tell me that you belong to me and I can do anything to you..."

Desperate for release, Anna blurted out her sister's wish. "I'm you pet! I belong to you Elsa!"

Satisfied with her sister's words, Elsa renewed her fingering. She drove her fingers deep into Anna's pussy, moving passionately and vigorously inside her. The redhead opened her mouth to scream, but Elsa gagged her with her tongue, dominating her ruthlessly.

A flurry of stars exploded in Anna's vision as a strong orgasm washed over her. Her body stiffens as she screamed. Elsa's kiss muffled it however, but it was still loud. Tears leaked out the corner of her eyes. The blonde continued penetrating her, letting her orgasm course through her.

Elsa pulled out of the kiss, and Anna greedily took in air to her exhausted lungs. Her sweaty skin was flushed, and her eyes were unfocused. She chuckled softly and slid her fingers out of her.

She inspected the sticky, cum-covered ice. Anna's lips were parted slightly, and Elsa had an idea. "Lick them clean," she ordered, placing her fingers on Anna's lips.

"Bu-"

The blonde silenced her protest by feeding her the frosted digits. Anna's eyes widen briefly before they fluttered shut. Anna moaned softly as she tasted herself, making sure to get every single droplet.

Elsa pulled out her fingers out of Anna's mouth, and ice disappeared. She gave her a quick peck on her lips. "Good girl. I'll give you a reward for being so good..."

With a wave of her hands, the panties she wore dissipated into thin air. She straddled Anna again, this time, right on her face. The redhead could see how aroused she was, even in the dim light. A few droplets of her wetness fell on her face, giving her a taste of what's to come.

"Alright," Elsa brought her self down onto Anna's mouth, "Lick it."

Anna readily pushed her tongue onto Elsa's pink folds. Her love juices flowed down to stain her face, dripping down Anna's throat as she lapped her up. She enjoyed her taste, the sweetest taste she's ever had to grace her lips. Elsa sighed happily and arched her back in pleasure. She moved herself against Anna's hot tongue, gasping lightly every time.

"Yeah, that's a good girl... Lick your mistress out like that..." Elsa cooed gently.

Beads of cool sweat slid down her pale skin as Anna continued eating her out. Elsa's head spun with pleasure, and she gripped the headboard roughly. _Oh god, this feels so nice..._

Anna's tongue slipped out from between her folds and started licking Elsa's clit rapidly. The blonde's response was explosive to say the least.

"Ohhh _Anna_!"

Elsa rocked her hips desperately against Anna's face. The redhead's hair and face was covered with a film of Elsa's juices and her own sweat as she continued tonguing the sensitive nub. She alternated with licking her clit and stuffing Elsa with her probing tongue. The two-pronged assault was battering the Queen with relentless waves of pleasure.

Luscious moans and whimpers emanated from Elsa, who had lost all inhibition of keeping silent. "Yes! Oh god, yes! More!"

And Anna gave her just that. Propelled by the desire to watch her sister cum, Anna ate her out like there was no tomorrow. Pushed over the edge, Elsa held on to the headboard and screamed her sister's name as she came all over her face. Pure ecstasy took have taken soul for a ride around the world before finally giving her back to her body.

Elsa continued gripping the headboard, even though her arms were tingling with the aftershocks of her orgasm. She felt her sister's tongue lap her up slowly, cleaning up the last droplets of her cum. After Elsa got the energy to move, she got wobbly got off Anna's face. Her legs felt funny, and she wondered if she could still walk tomorrow morning.

Resting by her side, Elsa freed the redhead from her bindings. She pulled Anna into an embrace, kissing her sweaty hair. "That was fun," Anna sighed dreamily. Elsa chuckled and turned her face to look at her sister. Her freckled face glistened softly with sweat and cum, and a few strands of hair stuck on to her.

"It was more than just fun... It was -"

"Indescribable?"

Elsa chuckled softly. "More or less!" Anna rested her head against her bosom, using her older sister's breasts as a pillows.

"So, what scene did you use from the book this time?" Anna asked, referring to _Livre de L'amour._

Elsa blushed furiously. She was slightly uncomfortable having Anna read her favorite book, but she couldn't just stop her. "Hmmm, pretty much sixty, no, seventy percent of the book?"

Anna giggled and held on to her tighter. A sleepy smile graced her lips as she closed her eyes. "Are you sure about that?" she said teasingly before yawning.

"Wait, what? How do you know?"

Anna's response was just a soft snore. Elsa smiled and gave her sister a light kiss on her head. "Well I'll guess I'll ask you... someday..."

And with that, Elsa fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 6

More Than Just Sisters (Ep. 6)

_Special Thanks To_: Shizuru1412 for drawing Elsa and Anna. Thank you, thank you, thank you so much This episode is dedicated to you!

*pokes head out* Is it safe? *steps out of trench * I...OWN...FR- *artillery shell explosions and crap* AHHHH F$& ! I DON'T OWN FROZEN! I DON'T OWN FROZEN!

WARNING: Abandon all morals, _**PUNY MORTALS**_! Elsanna icest lays ahead!

**A/N: **Last (somewhat canon) episode! But fret not thyself! You can request an episode later! Just PM me an episode idea or send me a note in dA (with a plot of course). Now to answer a question. For those who are wondering where Kristoff is all of in this, I'm pretending that he doesn't exist for now. I will however, explore this dilemma in Tears of Ice, the main fanfic that More Than Just Sisters is based on.

Episode Six:I Wanna Stuff Some Chocolate (And You) In My Face

The sweet scent of melting chocolate filled Elsa's room. Despite the fact that it was nearly one in the morning, the sisters had secretly raided the kitchen for the newest toy to grace the castle kitchen, the fondue pot.

Sitting on the floor, Elsa and Anna observed the chocolate fondue, waiting for it to be the right viscosity. They were also using a couple of candles to heat the pot. "Alright, does that seem good?" Elsa asked.

Anna took a few finger and dipped it onto the fondue pot for a few seconds before taking it out. She slowly brought up the chocolate-covered finger to her mouth and seductively licked off the molten sweet in front of her sister.

Elsa blushed as she bit her lip. Ever since the day they first made love, her sister has the ability to turn anything that's mundane to something irresistible . For example, just eating chocolate. The redhead giggled oh so seductively, enjoying her sister's reaction.

"This thing is soooo amazing..." Anna moaned. She gingerly dipped her fingers in the pot again, swirling it around. "Come on Elsa, try it! You won't freeze it!"

Carefully, Elsa poked the fondue with the tip of her finger. It was pleasantly hot, but her cold touch momentarily made the chocolate more viscous. She pulled away before it froze all together. "What? I'm not even using my powers!" Elsa pouted. She watched as the chocolate slowly returned to its molten consistency.

Feeling sorry for her sister, Anna decides to give her a hand. "Here, let me help you with that then..."

She took her fingers out of the pot and gently fed Elsa her fingers. The blonde moaned accordingly, gently licking and sucking off the chocolate on her fingers. "That's right, clean it off good..." Anna growled softly.

Elsa glared at her and popped her fingers out her mouth. "Hey, I thought I was playing as Madame Juliet." She was referring to the to the main character in _Livre de L'amour._

Anna chuckled, the same laugh that Elsa made when she was playing mistress. "Well I want to play her this time! It's your turn to be Marianne for a chance!"

Elsa crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "But I like Madame Juliet!"

"Too bad!" Anna took her sister by surprise and pinned her on the floor. The blonde meekly struggled, but Anna could tell she was going to go along with it. "My first order as the new Madame Juliet, is that you take off your clothes."

"But -"

Anna forcefully grinds her thigh between her legs, not too rough, but enough to send a combined wave of pain and pleasure through Elsa. She yelped softly and whimpered as the redhead glowered at her menacingly.

Anna growled, lust tainting her normally cheery voice. "Are you _defying_ my order?"

The blonde reluctantly submits to her. "N-no..." Elsa answered weakly. But she couldn't help but smile at how well her sister captured Madame Juliet's tone.

"Then take off your clothes. _Now_."

Elsa flicked her hand, and the frosted nightgown she wore disintegrated into cold mist. She blushed as Anna looked over her pale, elegant body hungrily. "You look good enough to eat!" the redhead said as she strips herself from her clothes, tossing them to a corner.

Bringing the fondue pot closer, Anna stirred the chocolate with a ladle. Then, satisfied with the chocolate's texture, she took the ladle and took a sip of the chocolate as if she was a master connoisseur. Anna slyly grins at Elsa, an idea born in her head. "So I guess I will eat you then."

"What?!"

Not waiting for more protests from her sister, Anna dribbled the fondue on

Elsa's breasts and all the way down to her navel in a cross pattern. She watched carefully as Elsa writhed from the hot liquid . The striking contrast of the chocolate and her skin was very erotic.

Leaning down, Anna sucked on a chocolate covered nipple. She lashed it with her tongue, cleaning the hard nub before teasing it by sucking hard. Elsa gasped softly and she started whimpering Anna's name over and over when she gave her other breast the same treatment. The warm feeling of Anna's tongue gliding across her skin was making her head spin.

"Oh god, Anna don't stop..." Elsa rubbed her legs together, trying to relieve her growing arousal. Her body trembled as her sister started licking the chocolate coating her abdomen. It was a tickling feeling, but Elsa found herself moaning instead of giggling.

Anna lapped up the final droplets of chocolate off of Elsa's skin. "Mmmm... You taste quite heavenly." She quickly glanced down and beamed at how aroused her older sister was. "Aww, do you need that relieved?"

Elsa nodded her head, and she begged for Anna's touch. "Please touch me Anna!"

The redhead spreads her legs wide but stopped when she recalled a scene from Elsa's book. "Elsa, can you conjure that thing that Madame Juliet used on Marianne? You know, from chapter sixteen?"

Her face flushed bright pink. Oh yes, she definitely remembers _that _chapter! Holding out her hand, a large shaft of ice appeared on her palm. Just like the book, it was long and thick. Anna stared at it, dirty thoughts forming on her head as she imagines the ways she'll use it on Elsa (or vice versa).

Taking it from Elsa's grasp, Anna twirled it around momentarily before brandishing in front of her face. She spreads Elsa's legs wide and teased her slick entrance with the ice shaft, rubbing her clit with the head.

Anna watched Elsa's face as she pushed it inside her. A hushed whimper slips past Elsa's lips. "Ohhhhh Anna..." The blonde's eyes widen as the toy filled her up. Her walls gripped the icy invader tightly.

Bending down, Anna leered down at the girl below her. "Take it," she hissed darkly. She started moving the shaft in and out of her, reveling in the way Elsa moaned and gasped her name.

It didn't take long for Elsa to start squirming under her. "Oh Anna, yes... Like that, oh! Oh yes!"

Using her free hand, Anna began squeezing Elsa's breasts, tweaking the hard nubs between her fingers. The blonde arched her back, giving her sister a good view of her flushed, sweaty skin. Elsa spreads her legs wider, allowing Anna full access.

She thrusts the shaft in her with powerful strokes, filing her with as much of the ice toy as she can fit. Anna leans down to whisper in Elsa's ear. "Yeah, spread your legs for me... Show me how much you want me to _fuck _you..." The Queen relished the way her sister quoted Madame Juliet's signature words.

She looked up at her, begging for more. "Please Anna, give me more..." Anna pushed the shaft deeper, faster, and more rougher into her. Elsa shuddered and held onto her sister, her hips frantically thrusting against the toy. A few more thrusts and Elsa would be done for.

Leaning in to bite her neck, Anna finished her lover off. Elsa sobbed her sister's name, tears falling from her eyes as she came. A cloud of snow exploded above them, drenching them and the room in powdery snowflakes. Elsa collapsed on the hardwood floor, euphoric from her orgasm.

A few minutes passed before Elsa finally recovered. Anna shook her head, clearing her head of snow. "Hey, I thought you could control your 'snowgasms' for good!" she complained through chattering teeth.

Elsa willed the snow to disappear and the temperature went back to normal. She brushed a piece of sweaty hair aside, purring, "Hey, it means you pleasured me enough to overcome my self-control..."

The redhead beamed proudly, giving her sister a quick kiss on her lips. Glancing at the chocolate, she noticed that all of it had frozen due to the snow. "Since you froze the fondue, I guess we have no choice but to clean each other up."

Standing up, Elsa summoned nightgowns of ice for both of them. Anna winked at her sister, giving her a dirty grin that Madame Juliet would be jealous of. "Last one to the baths is going to be the bottom!"


End file.
